YOURS
by This's still Rin
Summary: Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku. Karena itu kau sangat mengekangku. Jangan pernah takut akan kehilangan diriku. Karena aku milikmu... Special fic for Alluka Niero. Read and review please...


Birthday fic for Niero a.k.a BB Psikopath

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi sensei.

Pairing : obviously SasuNaru ^_^

Warning: Shounen ai, maybe yaoi, AU.

Nazuki Kyouru and Akatsuki no Hyoran present :

-

**.: YOURS :.**

-

"Aku pulang!"

Sesosok pria tampan nan manis memasuki apartemennya. Mata biru langit pemuda itu menyapu ruangan mencari-cari penghuni lain tempat itu. Ya, Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun yang menjabat sebagai General Manager Senju Corporation ini telah lama tinggal bersama kekasihnya Sasuke Uchiha, Direktur Uchiha Corporation dalam satu apartemen.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia mencoba melihat dapur, dan di sana juga tidak terdapat tanda-tanda keberadaan kekasihnya. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, Naruto menuju kamar mereka dan membuka pintu perlahan.

"Sasuke, kau ada di dalam?"

"Hn."

Senyum merekah di bibir Naruto ketika melihat orang yang dicarinya tengah duduk di sofa kamar. Mata onyx Sasuke terlihat serius menatap layar laptop yang menyala di pangkuannya.

"Kau sedang apa? Pekerjaanmu belum selesai?"

Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Pandangannya tertuju pada layar mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan Direktur muda, kekasihnya itu.

"Eh? Iklan jual beli apartemen? Untuk apa kau membuka situs itu? Memangnya siapa yang akan membeli apartemen?"

"Kita."

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang kita, Dobe!"

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam sebentar mencoba mencerna ucapan kekasihnya tadi. Membeli apartemen bukan hal yang sulit untuk mereka. Keuangan dari keduanya lebih dari cukup untuk membeli apartemen semewah apapun. Yang membuat Naruto bingung adalah untuk apa Sasuke membeli apartemen lagi? Sedangkan apartemen yang sekarang ditempati mereka sudah lebih dari mewah. Tempatnya juga strategis. Lalu kenapa? Apa Sasuke bosan?

"Kau mau kita pindah dari sini? Kenapa? Kau bosan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Setidaknya di apartemen yang baru aku tak perlu melihatmu berbincang-bincang dengan tuan 'senyumku pura-pura' itu."

"…" Naruto terdiam. Ia bahkan masih tak bergerak dari posisinya ketika Sasuke beranjak naik ke atas ranjang.

Sasuke mengajaknya pindah hanya karena ia telah berbincang-bincang dengan Sai tetangga barunya, yang tak lain adalah bawahannya sendiri?

"Haaah…" Sebuah helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

-

"Yosh! Semua beres. Tinggal menata pakaian saja."

Naruto menarik koper pakaiannya ke depan lemari besar di sudut kamar barunya. Sudah setengah hari ia menata barang-barang yang dibawa dari apartemen lamanya ke apartemen baru mereka. Setelah Sasuke mengatakan keinginannya pindah malam itu, keesokan harinya Sasuke telah resmi membeli apartemen baru.

"Belum selesai?" Sasuke bersandar di pintu kamar melihat Naruto yang tengah sibuk menata pakaian.

"Sedikit lagi."

Naruto kembali sibuk menggantungkan baju tanpa menyadari Sasuke telah berdiri di belakangnya. Tangan pucat Sasuke melingkari pinggang Naruto, membawa tubuh yanglebih pendek beberapa inchi darinya itu bersandar di dadanya.

"Jangan sekarang Sasuke…"

Tanpa menggubris sedikitpun, Sasuke mulai menurunkan wajahnya, menciumi tengkuk Naruto. Dan berhasil mengirimkan getar-getar halus ke seluruh tubuh Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm…"

Ciuman Sasuke semakin gencar. Lidahnya mulai menyapu titik-titik sensitif kekasihnya. Menggigit kecil dan meninggalkan tanda di sana. Tanda yang mampu menunjukkan bahwa ialah pemilik malaikat ini. Ia yang memiliki Naruto seutuhnya.

"Sasuke…"

Sebuah alunan lagu yang keluar dari ponsel Naruto menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sedikit mendorong Sasuke, Naruto segera meraih ponsel dan menekan tombol terima.

"Halo, ada apa Kiba?" Naruto berjalan keluar kamar, menjauh.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat menahan emosi.

'Sial!'

-

Siang berlalu dengan cepat. Matahari kembali bersembunyi ke peraduannya. Mega-mega jingga perlahan pudar menyisakan langit malam yang gelap.

Pria muda yang memiliki warna mata dan rambut gelap itu tengah menikmati pergantian siang malam di atas balkon apartemennya. Angin sepoi membelai rambutnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada langit kelam di atasnya. Bulan memang belum nampak, tapi satu per satu bintang-bintang bermunculan.

"Kenapa berdiri di situ?"

Dalam sekejap, mata onyx milik si pemuda beralih menatap sosok yang menyapanya. Sosok pemuda manis yang telah memonopoli seluruh tubuh, jiwa, dan pikirannya.

"Udaranya dingin, kau bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan berdiri di situ, Teme!"

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke sambil memasang muka sebal.

"Hn." Jawaban khas Uchiha. Otomatis membuat pemilik mata sapphire itu bertambah kesal.

"Dobe."

"Apa Teme…"

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum melihat sikap Naruto. Jika sedang kesal begini, muka kekasihnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Aku tak ada pekerjaan besok. Aku ingin kita jalan-jalan. Terserah mau ke mana."

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Boleh sih, tapi aku tidak bisa besok. Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Gaara mengajakku menjenguk Neji. Kau kenal kan? Heji Hyuuga, pimpinan Byakugan Corporation. Dia baru kecelakaan dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut?"

"Apa peduliku, Dobe! Mereka temanmu, bukan temanku!" Ada kilat marah di mata Sasuke.

"Lagipula kau bisa menjenguknya kapan saja. Tak perlu besok!"

"Tidak bisa begitu, Teme! Ne-"

"Bilang saja kau lebih memilih teman-temanmu itu daripada aku!"

"Sasuke, cukup!" Naruto tak kuasa untuk tidak berteriak. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap posesif Sasuke. Kesabarannya habis sudah. Sejak dulu Naruto terus mencoba mengalah dan menuruti semua keposesifan Sasuke. Ia terus diam menyanggupi semuanya meskipun ia tertekan. Tapi tidak kali ini. Naruto memang mencintai Sasuke, namun ia juga punya kehidupan sendiri.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku akan tetap menjenguk Neji besok."

"Na-"

"Jangan melarangku!" Naruto mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke sebelum kemudian berhenti.

"Hentikan sikap over posesifmu itu, atau aku benar-benar akan pergi."

Sasuke termangu. Mencoba menelan ludah yang terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya.

-

"Akhirnya selesai juga…"

General Manager berambut pirang itu menarik nafas dan mencoba meregangkan otot-otot punggung dan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan dokumen dan surat-surat, akhirnya ia mampu menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat sebelum makan siang.

"Beberapa menit lagi makan siang…"

Naruto memutar kursinya menghadap dinding kaca di belakangnya yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota yang terlihat sibuk siang itu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke beberapa hari terakhir. Lebih tepatnya setelah perdebatannya dengan Sasuke di balkon malam itu. Entah kenapa sejak hari itu Sasuke terlihat lebih diam. Bukan diam seperti biasanya, tapi ini berbeda. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke kini tak pernah membatasinya berhubungan dengan orang lain. Bahkan kemarin ketika ia bilang ingin berkumpul minum-minum dengan teman-temannya, Sasuke hanya diam dan mengangguk. Padahal dulu, jangankan minum-minum, hanya sekedar bertemu saja Sasuke tak pernah mengizinkan. Seharusnya ia senang dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa, jauh di dalam hatinya ia merindukan Sasuke yang dulu.

"Tok, tok."

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto berbalik kembali menghadap meja kerjanya.

"Masuk."

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam memasuki ruangan. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Selamat siang, Naruto."

"Sai…"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga Pak Manager belum makan siang."

"Harus kubilang berapa kali sih, tak usah memanggilku seformal itu…" Naruto memasang muka kesal.

Sai menatap Naruto dengan gemas. Selain baik dan ramah, atasannya memang tampan atau lebih tepatnya lagi manis. Cukup lama Sai mengamati wajah Naruto hingga ia melihat noda tinta di pipi tan Naruto.

"Ada tinta di pipimu."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Naruto bereaksi, tangan Sai lebih dulu bergerak mengusap pipinya. Menghilangkan noda tinta di sana. Dalam beberapa detik Naruto tetap tak bergerak sampai ia menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Seketika pandangannya terarah ke sosok tersebut, yang sukses membuat matanya terbelalak dan nafasnya tercekat.

"Sa… suke…"

Naruto berdiri tanpa sadar. Wajahnya terlihat kalut. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia yakin sebentar lagi kekasihnya itu pasti akan menghajar Sai habis-habisan.

"Sa… Sasuke, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan… Aku hanya…"

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, tapi kelihatannya kau punya perlu lain, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi."

Dengan itu Sasuke berbalik. Melangkah keluar dari ruangan Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Sasuke…"

"Manager!"

"Sasuke!"

_Lari… Aku harus menyusulnya._

_Tidak… bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan. Tidak!_

_Aku harus segera menyusulnya _

_Aku ingin Sasuke-ku dulu kembali._

_Aku ingin… menjadi miliknya yang utuh…_

-

"Sial!" Naruto memukul pintu lift yang tak kunjung terbuka.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini…"

Mata biru langit itu menatap nyalang sekitar. Ia harus segera menyusul Sasuke bagaimanapun caranya. Dan jalan itu ada! Ya, tangga darurat. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruto berlari menuruni tangga. Tak terpikirkan olehnya saat ini ia harus menuruni tangga 10 lantai. Tak dipedulikannya nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke.

'Tunggu… Tunggu aku Sasuke… Tunggu…'

Entah seberapa cepat ia berlari tadi, kini Naruto telah berada di lantai dasar. Tanpa berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya sebentar, Naruto segera mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke di situ.

'Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…'

Hanya nama itu yang terlintas di benaknya saat ini. Pikirannya hanya berkompromi untuk menangkap sosok kekasihnya itu. Dan ketika paru-parunya hampir tak bisa bertahan, mata Naruto menangkap gambaran sosok itu. Sosok kekasihnya. Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil berbalik. Namun sebelum ia tahu apa-apa, Naruto telah berhambur ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat.

"Do-"

"Teme baka! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkanku seperti ini!"

"Dobe…"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kau begini…"

Pelukan Naruto semakin erat. Sasuke mencoba melonggarkan pelukan untuk bisa menatap wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa… Kau yang bilang untuk-"

Belum selesai Sasuke bicara, sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya. Serangan tiba-tiba itu membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Namun tak berapa lama ia mulai menikmati ciuman Naruto. Membalasnya dengan tak kalah lembut.

"Jangan pernah bersikap begini lagi, Teme…"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu…"

Senyum merekah di bibir Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh! Memangnya siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu…!"

Naruto memukul kecil kepala Sasuke. Membuat pemilik mata hitam itu mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya. Bukannya takut, Naruto malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Aku milikmu, Sasuke… Selamanya…"

Dan dengan itu, kedua bibir kembali bertemu dalam ciuman lembut dan segenap hati.

_Tak perlu kau takut kehilanganku…_

_Karena aku milikmu…_

-

**=OWARI=**

-

**OMAKE**

Hyoran : Rin-chan, hari ini tanggal berapa sih?

Nazuki : Tanggal empat.

Hyoran : Eh? Kok kayaknya ada yang kelupaan ya?

Nazuki : Apaan?

Hyoran : Kaga tau. Rasa-rasanya aku telah keliru~ eh, aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting deh!

Nazuki : Aaah!! Jemuran! Jemuran! Kamu lupa ngangkat ya?

Hyoran : Emang apa hubungannya tanggal empat sama jemuran?

Nazuki : Hmm… Ah, air! Kamu lupa bayar PAM kali'.

Hyoran : Kayaknya bukan deh! AAAAAAAHH~~ *tereak gaje* Ulang tahun!! Hari ini kan ulang tahunnya Niero-san!

Nazuki : Kyaaaa! Teme! Bener!!

Hyoran & Nazuki : Happy birthday Niero! We love you!! ^_^

Jika berkenan, tolong direview… ^_^

With love, Nazuki Kyouru and Akatsuki no Hyoran


End file.
